the_origin_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheng Li Wang
Appearance Sheng Li has the appearance of a tall man with messy, shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, on his stomach, very close to his hip, there is a Clan tattoo. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trench coat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. Personality Sheng Li '''is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He acts as the voice of reason should things get out of hand. Over the course of the series, he has shown a more insecure side to himself, one that craves physical affection most of all as he's been deprived of that as a child, and he's a bit shy, slightly clingy. '''Black King'' is one of Sheng Li's alternate personalities, his manifestation of hatred and eagerness for violence, the desire to get revenge on those who've wronged him; he was "born" fully more or less when Sheng Li was twelve and he killed their father, their abuser. Bloodthirsty, crude, rude and slightly egostical, many who've crossed him have not lived through the confrontation unless he was toying with them or Sheng Li intervened. Despite his repelling attitude, he does act with the best interest of Sheng Li and those who are close to the man's heart though not immediately known at the time. '''Fang' is Sheng Li's final and lesser known alternate personality, his feral side. Seemingly ruled by the Chinese man's most basic of instincts: feed, screw, fight, kill. Although he speaks in a guttural tone and can barely be understood with his simple way of speaking, Sheng Li has hinted that this is an elaborate hoax, one that is intended to keep both enemy and ally alike from figuring out how intelligent he truly is. Biography Sheng Li was a young boy born to a poor family in China, much of his childhood is unknown as he prefers not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually learned the art of swordsmanship and their properties. When he reached his early teen's, he began to date a young woman who simply called herself, "Abele". The two cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's presence. Sheng Li often visited her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble, yet despite this, the two lovers remained close together. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal broke into Abele's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd received. Sheng Li, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, before the police made their way into his home as well. Seeing Sheng Li heal the man's wounds caused the authorities to believe both Abele and Sheng Li were accomplices and decided they would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Abele tried to defend Sheng Li. The authorities saw this as defiance and mortally wounded her. As she fell into a now crying Sheng Li's arms, the authorities killed the criminal and prepared to take them prisoner. In his rage, Sheng Li escaped with his sword and dying girlfriend where in his panic and desperation, he placed both hands on the wound, begging her "not to die, don't go", and before his astonished eyes, the wound began to heal... The police hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him and prepared to kill him, but he was quicker than they thought and he decimated more than half of them, to the last man. The only survivor, who he was going to show mercy toward pushed Abele off a cliff, presumably to her death although her body had never been found. Ever since that day, he has had a burning hatred for humans and cowards, so when Magneto requires his services, he goes along with the man's schemes. The Body Thief's Roam Through Mexico Clash! Ninjas vs the Deranged Demon Retribution from the Sinister One Debts Owed by the Man of a Thousand Masks Time at Genosha Sheng Li purposely showed off his powers in a public place, where everyone could see him, and allowed himself to be brought to Genosha, he claims it's a vacation compared to his year round job of assassinating people. He rarely interacts with other prisoners although he takes great pleasure in freaking the guards out by playing on his masochistic desires whenever they attempt to hurt him. Recently, he's taken to looking out for his cell mate, Jade Martel, and cares for her plationically, but his other personalities rejected her irrefutably so he keeps his distance; another person he's begun to interact with is a red skinned mutant named Azazel, Fang and Black don't outright dislike the man but they're not bosom buddies either. Brotherhood Days Powers and Abilities Absolute Immortality, Biological Manipulation, and Vampirism: The user possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. The user can control life on a cellular level. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration like hair and iris color change or freckle breakout, evoke sensuality, and even increase physiological maturity. Some high level users may focus on transmutation, where they can transform a species into another. User with this ability either is or can transform into an vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak. *Age Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Body Temperature Manipulation *Cellular Disintegration *DNA Replication *DNA Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Blood Consumption *Blood Empowerment *Hypnosis *Haemopotent Replication *Connective Tissue Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Healing *Cellular Mimicry *Evolution Manipulation *Devolution *Evolution Limitations: *Permanent damage to affected areas may result with prolonged use. *DNA changes could take time to complete. *All need some form of life-force, but exact amounts and quality varies, as well as the consequences of not feeding. Some may feel nothing more than normal hunger, others age or weaken rapidly and some enter feral state that ends only after they have fed. Weapons *Twin katanas always strapped to his back, hidden beneath his trench coat, and a semi automatic pistol. Trivia *Sheng Li can only cook soups and hamburgers *He can somewhat play the piano *Sheng Li's most terrifying aspect is his skill in sword fighting, he is ambidextrous, so he can wield his sword in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his sword, he has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing at them, deepening the wound and causing great pain.Sheng Li is also a very dedicated marksman as his sword requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensely and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh. *Black King's style of fighting is similar to Sheng Li's, only he prefers to use only swords, and exchanges power for speed and brutality. To Black King's continuing pride, he is remembered for his merciless nature amongst the BlackFoot clan when he eradicated an entire village of people in a single night, including women and children. *Fang's style of fighting mimics that of an actual dog; he relies only on his feet, teeth and claws, his sense of hearing is also used to the maximum capcity. Rarely does Fang stay still, he keeps moving to keep his opponents on their guard, he's extremely agile and can pull off feats that would land a normal person in the hospital. eye-candy-dennis-oh-2.jpg|Sheng Li having tea 03_www_photonice_net_DennisOh.jpg|Sheng Li post Genosha; Beijing, China 28080907.jpg|Sheng Li in his normal attire, minus the tie stock-photo-asian-man-with-long-hair-53396020.jpg|Sheng Li's Genosha appearance dragon_engraved_katana_sword_black_blade_540.jpg|Sheng Li's swords and sheath Category:Brotherhood Category:Character